Jantar Surpresa
by Mr. Devilish Blueberry -mr.DB
Summary: Shun e Hyoga estão juntos há algum tempo. O cavaleiro de lindos cabelos verdes decide então fazer um Jantar Surpresa para comemorar o dia em que os dois se conheceram. Enquanto Shun prepara o jantar, lembra da viagem em que fizeram para o Brasil...


Título: Jantar Surpresa

Autor: Master of Yaois

gênero: Yaoi, Lemon (UA, Brasil)

casal: Hyoga x Shun (Principais, mas há outros)

caps: 4

Resumo: Shun e Hyoga estão juntos há algum tempo. O cavaleiro de lindos cabelos verdes decide então fazer um Jantar Surpresa para comemorar o dia em que os dois se conheceram. Enquanto Shun prepara o jantar, lembra da viagem em que os cavaleiros de ouro, e os de bronze mais chegados, fizeram ao Brasil nas datas de comemoração do Ano Novo. E assim começa a história...

O Jantar Surpresa – Capítulo 1

Shun e Hyoga moravam em um apartamento perto da mansão Kido. Eles, finalmente, haviam se declarado. Ambos sabiam que se amavam muito e assim permanecem juntos, com uma paixão calorosa. Isso tudo aconteceu há 3 meses e hoje era o dia exato em que eles se conheceram, há mais de 14 anos atrás já que eles se viram pela primeira vez Shun com 3 anos e Hyoga com 4, tendo hoje Shun 18 e Hyoga 19.

Andrômeda queria fazer uma "surpresa" para Hyoga, começando com um delicioso jantar. Ele sabia cozinhar muito bem, fazia: carnes, ensopados, massas, doces, etc... Era um ótimo cozinheiro, sabia fazer tudo mesmo na cozinha... se é que me entendem. Bom, Shun foi ao supermercado comprar algumas coisinhas para preparar seu jantar:

- Mais que droga, já são 6:30h e eu ainda não comprei nada! Se eu não andar logo... o Hyoga chega em casa e aí já era a surpresa!

Shun entrou no mercado correndo e já foi pegando a listinha de compras:

-Vamos ver...Cogumelos Fuji para o macarrão... nossa, esse vai ser difícil de encontrar! –Ele fica meio emburrado pensando que iria demorar anos para encontrar aquele bendito cogumelo, mas, para sua sorte, viu em uma prateleira no final do corredor, como se estivesse sido colocado exatamente para ele. – AI QUER BOM! -Shun corre, pega os cogumelos qu estavam dentro de um pote e coloca em uma cestinha de supermercado que ele achou na entrada. – Hum... macarrão... aaah! Tá aqui! –No corredor ao lado ele acha uma caixinha de macarrão e continua sua procura. -E agora... manteiga.. aaahh, tá aqui... ee... agora os vinhos! –Ele pega o pote de manteiga e logo depois segue para um corredor onde só havia vinhos. -Hum... e agora? –Vai olhando e olhando quando acha dois vinhos que foram indicados por dois de seus amigos, Kamus e Milo, os quais eram chamados no Santuário de... casal 20. -Eu escolho o francês, que o Kamus falou que é delicioso ou italiano, que o Milo falou que é ótimo? –Shun para, coloca o dedo indicador no queixo e olha pro francês, depois olha para o italiano sem saber qual escolher.

-Eu acho que você deve escolher o francês! -Shiryu aparece do nada.

-Nossa! Shiryu? Que susto!

-Uai, você se assusta em ver um grande amigo? -Disse Shiryu, olhando para o pote de manteiga que caíra no chão com o susto que Shun levara.

-Não...eu to com tanta coisa na cabeça, tão apreçado, que quando alguém fala comigo eu acabo me assustando...é que eu vou fazer uma surpresa pro Hyoga.

-Aaaaah, eu sei que surpresa você vai fazer pro Hyoga... e acho que ele vai gostar bastante, sabe? -Disse Shiryu, olhando para seu amigo com um sorrisinho pervertido na face.

-Ahn? Aaaaaaah... seu bobo! Não é isso não, bom... depois sim, mas antes disso eu vou fazer um jantar! Com Cogumelos, macarrão e tudo... –Shun sorri pensando em como ficaria bonita a mesa com o macarrão, os pratos, e velas no meio. Seria tão romântico fazer um jantar à luz de velas.

-Aah tá, mas... de qualquer forma eu acertei...-Falou o cavaleiro de Dragão, ainda com um sorriso pervertido.

-Aaah! Você não tem jeito! Você fala de mim, mas eu sei muito bem que no seu apartamento tão ouvindo um mooonte de gemidos, quase todos os dias...-Shiryu não disse nada e ficou super vermelho de uma hora para outra.

-Hahahahaha! Eu não falei! E você jura que eu e o Hyoga não sabemos como que esses gemidos... acontecem? Ou será que você geme sozinhu? –Shun se finge de horrorizado- SHIRYU! SEU PERVERTIDO! VOCÊ PASSOU NA SEXSHOP E COMPROU ALGUM NEGÓCIO PRA SE DIVERTIR SOZINHO?

-O QUÊÊÊÊ? NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO! CÊ ACHA? –Shiryu estava indignado, se bem que ele e ooo.. "provedor dos gemidos de Shiryu", adoravam usar "brinquedinhos". –Eu... eu... só usaria isso junto do Seiya, oras... quer quer.. quer dizer...

-AHÃÃÃM! VIU VIU VIU? Hãn! Você acha que agente é troxa? Ta escancarado na cara de vocês! Huahuahua! –Shun gargalha no meio do corredor do supermercado, dando o maior pití. Shun às vezes perdia o controle, era meio... doido? Talvez... mais ele era mesmo de duas personalidades, um egocêntrico e outro quieto e bonzinho.

Shiryu tinha um jeito de "fodão" e seme, mas quando alguém cutucava a ferida ele fica vermelho que nem o Afrodite colocando pó de rosas na face.

-Droga.. e olha que agente queria manter segredo!

-Imagina se não quisesse! –Shun ainda gargalhava.

-É porque..assim é mais gostoso, sabe? –Shiryu sorri. Shun não agüenta e começa a gargalhar mais ainda. Falava coisas sem nexo, como se quisesse parar de gargalhar mais não conseguisse. Quando Shun estava mais calmo e Shiryu até encostara na prateleira esperando o amigo se acalmar, eles voltam à conversar.

-Bom, já que eu estou aqui vou te ajudar nas compras, beleza?

-Tá bom! Já que você quer ajudar! –Shun dá um sorriso e vai andando atrás de Shiryu, que já ia em direção de outro corredor.

Assim, Shiryu e Shun foram fazer compras...

Shun, depois das compras, começou a preparar o Jantar Surpresa...

-Ai meu Zeus! Já são 7 horas e o Hyoga chega às 7:30h...droga!

Shun, antes de tudo, pegou uma frigideira de inox, brilhante e muito bem reforçada, e coloca um pouco de manteiga, para depois jogar os cogumelos na panela, os quais que já estavam cortados. Depois, juntou vinho branco que por sinal era muito bom, chamado Miolo, feito na serra gaúnha brasileira. Era uma garrafa que Shun guardara só para ocasiões especiais.

O cavaleiro já tinha ido ao Brasil uma vez e gostou de lá. Visitou uma ilha famosíssima do litoral baiano chamada "Morro de São Paulo". Ilha de praias tonalidade azul turquesa bem claro, era conhecida como umas das mais bonitas do Brasil.

Ele e Hyoga tiveram uma de suas primeiras transas lá, na verdade todos os cavaleiros foram em um mesmo dia fazer uma "excursão", dada pela Saori, ou melhor, por Atena, para que todos os cavaleiros se divertissem em um lugar diferente na passagem do ano. Os cavaleiros de ouro e de bronze mais chegados queriam conhecer a América do Sul, então, foram ao Brasil...

Neste mesmo momento, Shun começou a lembrar como fora quando fizera amor com Hyoga daquela vez, da beleza do lugar, das pessoas que ali viviam...

IAAAA! O BÃO COMEÇA AGORA

Os Cavaleiros haviam chegado ao aeroporto de Salvador exatamente à 13:00h e foram direto ao lugar em que embarcariam para a famosa ilha. Era uma cidade pequena que Shun não lembrou o nome, onde todos iriam de lanchas.

Chegando lá, Kamus e Hyoga disseram quase que ao mesmo tempo:

-Puta que pariu, que calor!

Os dois se entre olharam, achando engraçado terem falado ao mesmo tempo.

-Ora vocês dois! Querem parar de reclamar? –Aioria chega empurrando ambos para a entrada da ilha em um pequeno cais.

-Shun! Me espera! –Disse, não muito alto, Hyoga, dando as costas para Aioria e Kamus.

Shun estava pasmo porque só ali, no cais, a água já era bem clara e bela. Imagine na praia...

-Hyoga... olha como a cor da água é clara!

-Nossa, amor... é mesmo! – Hyoga chegou e abraçou Shun na cintura com um braço e observou a água junto dele.

-Eu acho que nunca vi uma água tão clara assim... se bem que lá no Japão tem praias de águas claras e belas, mas não desse jeito...

-Eu também acho o mesmo que você! Só discordo de uma coisa... a cor dos seus olhos é muito mais linda que a dessa água mixuruca aí! -Hyoga puxa Andrômeda pelos braços, gentilmente, e caminha junto dele para dentro da cidade localizada mais à frente.

-Aaaah moor... hum... –Shun dá um selinho em Hyoga e sorri. –Brigadu... –Hyoga fica todo bobão, tinha recebido o selinhu fofo do seu namorado e estava observando aqueles lindos olhos verdes de Shun.

O lugar era uma surpresa, principalmente para os cavaleiros que moravam no Japão. Pois enquanto no Japão, Tókio onde eles moravam, era muito movimentado... lá naquela ilha nem carro tinha!

Eles pararam e esperaram Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki. Os dois olhavam a subida do morro até que viram Seiya descendo feito um desgovernado e indo até eles, berrando lá de longe sorridente :

-Esperem por nós!

O lugar era cercado de restaurantes bonitos, mas não tão requintados como os 5 estrelas das capitais, claro. Alguns decorados com toques europeus, outros decorados de modo americano e alguns de forma brasileira. Havia um caminho meio de terra batida e meio de areia, onde eles desceram um morro que dava de cara com a vista da primeira praia, azul, muito azul... e logo eles viram um outro caminho, o qual ia para outras pousadas e outras ruazinhas que levavam a outras praias.

Shun, Seiya, Hyoga e Shiryu seguiram por este caminho saindo na frente, os cavaleiros de ouro ficaram para traz pois os únicos que vieram na mesma balsa com eles foram: Milo, Kamus e Aioria, o resto ficou em uma outra balsa que teve um atraso. Todos continuaram andando pelo caminho e indo direto para a terceira praia.

Quando chegaram, espantaram-se. Era lindo, tinha cor muito clara. Os cavaleiros de Athena ficaram alguns minutos observando a beleza daquele local e foram para sua pousada chamada: "A Beleza do Atlântico", que era de frente para a praia, na areia mesmo. Ela era grande, bonita e inteira de madeira em tom avermelhado.

Eles pegaram as chaves de seus quartos que eram uma para cada casal de namorados com exceção de Athena e Aldebaram, os únicos pobres encalhados daquela pousada e talvez até da Ilha.

A chave de número 67 ficou para Seiya e Shiryu e a chave de número 69 para Shun e Hyoga. Os dois receberam aquela chave... entre olharam-se, ficaram vermelhos na hora. Porque será que o nº foi justo 69?

Seiya e Shiryu notaram algo estranho e perceberam que era com a chave, assim observaram a mão de Hyoga e viram que o número era 69.

Naquele momento ficaram sem reação, observaram eles, Seiya olhou para Shiryu, Shiryu para Seiya... até que caíram na gargalhada. Um tempo depois em meio à gargalhadas, Dragão disse:

-Eu acho bom vocês trocarem de quarto... huahuahua! Se os outros descobrirem que vocês tem esse nº, justo esse número, e ainda no quarto.. Vai ser um mico total! Huahuahua! Se bobia vai chega até aos ouvidos de Athena... e de todo o Santuário! –Seiya já tava encostado no balcão da Recepção gargalhando sem parar e seu namorado estava com a barriga doendo, tentando parar de rir.

-Aaaahh... cala a boca Shiryu! Eu não estou nem aí para o que os outros pensam ou vão pensar! – Shun observava Shiryu meio irritado.

-É verdade! -Hyoga puxa Shun pelo braço e dá de costas para Shiryu e Seiya, que agora pararam de rir. -, nós não estamos nem um pouco interessados no que os outros pensam! -Falou ele não se importando se Seiya e Shiryu tinham ouvido, já perto da escada para subir aos seus quartos.

Os dois entraram no quarto e Hyoga fechou a porta. Neste exato momento ele dá um pulo e leva junto Shun, desabando juntos na cama. Hyoga começou a despir Shun, que não estava entendendo nada, ainda se recuperando do puxão. Despiam-se rapidamente, inacreditável como eram rápidos! Só se via roupas caindo para tudo quanto é lado e dois corpos, meio que um só, agarrados na cama. Cisne sentado na barriga de Shun e o mesmo o observando.

Ele já tirara a camisa de Shun com a ajuda deste para sentir a sensação gostosa do corpo de um no corpo do outro. Hyoga observa seu namorado com olhos brilhantes que ofuscavam prazer. Ele desce pelo corpo de seu amado e depois senta em seu colo, ainda com sua cuequinha branca e a camiseta esverdeada. O pobre cavaleiro de Athena de cabelos esverdeados quase morrendo de tesão, observa-o como se estivesse suplicando para acalmar o seu tesão. Aquilo deixava Shun excitado, o que o loiro entedia muito bem com o volume roçando em suas nádegas. Andromeda, de uma hora para outra, toma o controle deitando em cima dele e retirando sua camiseta esverdeada. Ataca os mamilos rosados de seu amado, perfeitos para aquela pele branca, macia e gostosa. Ambos já estavam excitados com os volumes abrangentes. Shun, retirando sua boca do mamilo direito de Hyoga, volta a beijá-lo e assim ficaram por um tempo, atuava as mesmas torturas que Cisne sempre fazia com ele: chupava seus mamilos e depois subia até os lábios, logo após descia do peito às coxas. Começava a subir novamente e passava sua língua em seu membro, por cima da cueca, e, andando com a língua pelos gominhos da barriga, voltava aos mamilos. Depois acariciava-o, passava suas mãos na cintura de Shun e apertava as suas nádegas, descia a cueca e manuseava seu membro, para depois tocá-lo com sua língua... mas Shun não havia chegado à essa parte... ainda...

-Aaaah... Shun...pare com isso...me chupa logo...humm...vai... -Hyoga dizia quase implorado.

- É né?...humm...hãm! Agora você sabe o que faz comigo? –Shun estava adorando os gemidos que Hyoga soltava.

-Por favor, Shuuun!

-Tá, tá! Seu chorão!

Shun levanta, olha para Hyoga com uma cara maliciosa e dirigi-se ao seu baixo ventre.

-Oras...não sou eu o chorão! –Hyoga falava com cara de "muleke safado", tentando atiçar Shun.

-Hum... será? "Mamãe... mamãe!"... Tadinha da minha sogra!

-Hãm! E certas pessoas que ficam.. "Ikkiiiiiii!"... Hein hein? –Hyoga sorria, querendo deixar Shun irritado. Ele ficava tão lindo bravinho.

-Ôôô, seu pato...eu vou quebrar o galho, só que se você me contrariar mais uma vez... eu não faço mais nada, hein! –O cavaleiro de Andrômeda tentava dar uma de sério para controlar a situação.

Assim Shun foi ao pênis de Hyoga e o começou a chupá-lo com vigor, enquanto Hyoga mexia seu quadril para frente e para trás, invadindo a boca de Shun. Hyoga gemia, gemia, gemia, o que era bem ALTO! Fazendo os outros hospedes dos lados reclamarem um pouco. Do nada, alguns começaram a bater na parede, sendo que ao lado, no quarto 68, estava Aldebaram. No quarto 70, Aioria. Sabiam que eram os dois, pois escutavam eles berrando:

- Ô PORRA! Calem a boca! –Gritou Aldebaram.

-Vocês parecem 2 putas em um puteiro! Dá pra gemer mais baixo? –Berrou Aioria, muito bravo e atrevido como sempre.

Hyoga e Shun nem ligaram... somente riam com os comentários.

Shun olhava para Hyoga com a expressão mais sensual existente na face da Terra. Respirava rápido, olhava-o nos olhos e fechava-os quando ia usar sua língua na ponta do membro ou chupar mais forte seu amado. Adorava ver Hyoga gemer sem parar, ao mesmo tempo que ele também o ajudava a chupá-lo movimentando seu quadril. O russo de longos cabelos loiros esbranquiçados ficava com a mão direita nos lindos e sedosos cabelos esverdeados de Shun, mexendo neles e desalinhando-os. Finalmente Hyoga gozou, aliviando-se:

-AAAAAAAAAaaaaahh... Shun!

-Humm! Como seu sêmen é gostoso e quentinho, mor... –Shun retirava as gotinhas que sobraram e sentia o salgado com doce, gosto distinto que tanto presava.

Rapidamente, Shun virou Hyoga e o deixou de 4 em cima da cama.

-Shun! Não! Péra aí... esse papel é meu! –Hyoga não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, estava um pouco atônico às reações de Shun. O que será que acontecera com o seu "anjinho"?

-Hahahaha! Você sempre me come Hyoga, deixa eu ti comer... pelo menos hoje, vai! –Shun estava com a respiração acelerada, igual a de seu amado e dizia isso no seu ouvido roçando seu baixo ventre nas nádegas de Hyoga.

-É...mas...ó...aaaah, tá bom...não consigo dizer não à você mesmo... –Ele fecha os olhos. Sente os beijos e mordidinhas que Shun dava em seu pescoço, que iam para os ombros e depois às costas.

-Hum... bigadu! –Shun dá um beijinho no pescoço de Hyoga, que começa a se preparar.

-Hum...vamo amor...vai... eu quero sentir ele na minha entradinha... –Hyoga encosta a sua entrada no membro de Shun.

Andrômeda esperou um pouco para dar uma de quem não aceitava ordens:

-Vai logo, muleke! Vaaaai... acaba com essa minha sede, vai? Já que você tomou o controle mesmo...

-Não! Só quando você me dizer... que é o meu patinho!

-Aaaahh, assim não vale! Nem vem!

-Ooooooooolha! Assim é que eu não vou realizar o seu pedido! –Shun apertava os mamilos de Hyoga e segurava seu membro na entradinha de Hyoga, fingindo que ia entrar, mas não entrava. Aquilo deixava seu "loirinho bravinho" louco de tesão.

-Aaaaaah! Tá, tá! –Hyoga franze as sobrancelhas e morde os lábios. -Eu não mando em você...

-Aaaaahhh! Bom garoto! Era só isso que eu queria ouvir... –Ele dá um tapinha nas nádegas de seu amante e se prepara.

Começou a entrar. O pênis de Andrômeda exigia mais do que uma satisfação, pois não se satisfizera nem uma vez até aquele momento. Shun estava entrando devagar, com o maior carinho possível para não machucar aquele quem tanto amava, até que seu sexo entrou completamente nos anéis de Hyoga. Ambos estavam totalmente unidos e assim, Shun, começou os movimentos frenéticos.

Os dois cavaleiros gemiam alto. Andrômeda começou a masturbar Hyoga que gemeu com o toque e agachou na cama. O "seme" daquela transa vai até o ouvido direito de seu amado e diz:

-Eu te amo! Te amo muito... não posso ficar longe de você nenhum segundo... –Ele toca com a língua a orelhinha de Hyoga, agora avermelhada por causa do calor de seus corpos, e chupava deixando o loiro extremamente excitado.

Hyoga em completo êxtase, respondeu:

-AAAAH...Eu também...te amo muuuito! AAAH... te amo... em todos os aspectos!

-Hehehe...

De repente, Shun sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Ia gozar e junto de Hyoga, sendo que seu corpo também estremeceu. Os dois gozaram, exatamente ao mesmo tempo. Hyoga encheu a mão de Shun e parte do abdômen com seu "leitinho", e Shun gozou bastante, demonstrando o quão em êxtase estava, preenchendo Hyoga.

O sêmen dos dois misturou-se quando eles deitaram juntos, um pertinho do outro, sentindo seus corações diminuindo o ritmo aos poucos. Shun acariciava os cabelos loiros de seu querido, que permanecia descansando em seu peito e dando lambidinhas no mamilo esquerdo de Shun, adorava lamber aqueles mamilos rosadinhos. Os dois se sentiam completos juntos. Era um amor profundo e intenso.

Os dois cavaleiros amigos, amados e amantes, desabaram em um sono profundo que durou um longo tempo de 4 horas e, às 8h da noite, acordaram.

-Nossa amor... já são 8h! Nós combinamos de nos encontrarmos com Seya, Shiryu e os outros às 7:30h! Estamos meia hora atrasados...

-Não se preocupe... Eu falei para Shiryu que iríamos mais tarde, lá pelas 9 horas.

-Bom... então vamos nos arrumar! -Shun, ainda preocupado com a hora, já que ele e Hyoga demoravam muito no banho, foi indo em direção do banheiro. Hyoga corre até o banheiro e chega antes dele. Andrômeda pára, cruza os braços e observa ele. Entendia muito bem o que Hyoga queria.

-Aaaaah mor... assim que vai demorar mesmo... –Ele permanece observando-o com ar descontente.

-Huuum.. –Cisne faz beicinho, vendo seu namorado com carinha de triste. –Fica axim nããão...Num vai demorar muito..Vamo! Eu quero tomar banho com você! –Hyoga abraça ele na cintura e o homem de cabelos esverdeados fita-o, com seus olhos nos dele, apoiando suas mãos em seus ombros com os antebraços no peito de Cisne.

-Táá... mas desde que agente não comece uma rapidinha e nem uma demoradinha! -Disse Shun, rindo e com a testa na testa de Hyoga.

-Beleza... eu só vou... te beijar... –Ele sorri maliciosamente para Shun e dá um beijo no seu ombro, depois um no pescoço. –Eee.. dar umas mordidinhas aqui... –Sobe e morde levemente a bochecha de seu namorado.

-Hahaha... pááára... você sabe que isso me dá cócegas... –Shun fica tentando afasta-lo com os braços, mas é inútil. –Inhai... te amo, amor...

-Hum.. –Ele pega a mãozinha de seu amado, dá um beijinho nela e entrelaça com a sua. –Também te amo, amor... muito muito...

Assim, eles foram tomar um banho gostoso, com os corpos colados um no outro e saciando sua vontade de amar...

Uma hora e meia depois, chegando no horário esperados por todos...

-Os pombinhos chegaram...

Eles entraram no local, já avistando Shiryu pelo comentário e se aproximando deles.

-É mesmo...os pombinhos -Disse Seiya, confirmando.

Shun e Hyoga viram 3 mesas juntas, onde estavam sentados alguns de seus companheiros cavaleiros de bronze e, seus amigos, os cavaleiros de ouro. Os dois se aproximaram da mesa. Shaka e Ikki, "o novo casal do momento", não haviam chegado. Dava para imaginar o que eles estavam fazendo porque Ikki tinha um fogo impressionante, eles se agarravam e transavam umas 3 vezes por dia. Coitado do Shaka...

Milo e Kamus também não estavam, eles, com certeza, também estavam em uma situação "interessante", para não falar muito...e Atena se arrumava para sair, pelo menos foi o que Seiya disse.

Provavelmente, Afrodite estava com ela e, é claro, ajudando a deusa a si maquiar...

O resto estava lá, Mu de Áries, Aldebaram, Saga e outros.

Quando Hyoga e Shun se sentaram, foram fitados por todos os cavaleiros. Shun perguntou intrigado:

-Qui foi, gente?

- Estamos impressionados com vocês! –Respondeu Mu, meio sarcástico.

-Por quê? -Perguntou Hyoga.

-Vocês gemem muito alto! -Respondeu Aldebaram, sendo mais atrevido como sempre.

- É verdade! –Concordou Aioria, que também estava no quarto ao lado do dos cavaleiros de Cisne e Andrômeda...

Neste exato momento, os dois, que já estavam meio corados pelo comentário, coraram mais ainda. Todo mundo mirava seus olhos neles incansavelmente.

-Ora! Não precisão ficar tão vermelhos! -Falou Saga, tentando os confortar um pouco - Milo e Kamus... foram bem piores que vocês! Podem acreditar... Eles estavam transando de pé, eu acho, porque eles batiam na parede... Tava mó barulhão... Aqueles idiotas... o meu quarto é bem do lado deles...hurff!

Todos começaram a rir, Saga falava esse tipo de coisa, mas não tão abertamente. Seu jeito encabulado era muito engraçado. Eles começaram a rir ainda mais, quando Milo e Kamus chegaram! Os dois não entenderam nada...

E Aldebaram perguntou:

-Foi boa a tarde, hoje?

Milo parou de andar, ficando bem perto da cadeira onde iria se sentar. Não acreditava no que ele tinha falado!

-Ora seu...! –Fechou os punhos. -Nós não podemos transar em paz sem ter um idiota que nos irrite! –Contém sua raiva e se senta.

-Ora Milo, não fale assim... –Kamus puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado dele.

-Hãm... não se preocupe... quem ganhou de todos mesmo foi o Shaka e o Ikki... Eu, sinceramente, não sei como o Shaka agüenta! O Ikki tem problema, não é possível! Só hoje eles transaram umas 3 vezes! Deu pra perceber porque os gemidos eram baixinhos aí aumentaaaaavam... depois abaixavam... aí subiam de novo... MAIS QUE INFERNO! Isso foi a tarde toda! Se À TARDE foi assim... imagine à noite? Não vai ter UMA ALMA VIVA que consiga dormir direito! E QUEM VAI SOFRER MAIS? –Milo já todo bravinho, apertava seus punhos na sua calça.- EEEEU E O POOOOBRE DO MEEEEU KAMUZINHO LINDO! –Vira para Kamus e observa-o. –Né Tchutchuco? Nosso quarto é do lado do deles... -Todo mundo fica paralisado. Como é que é? "Tchutchuco"? Que espécie de apelido carinhoso era esse? Pelos deuses! Eles começaram a gargalhar sem parar. –OOOOW! BANDO DE IDIOTA INSENSÍVEL! É um apelido carinhoso, ta? –Ele agarra no pescoço de Kamus e o puxa, apertando a face dele no seu peito. –MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU Kamuzinho gotosinhu fofiiin lindiiin...

Alguns minutos depois...

-Mi...Mi...MIIIILOOOOOOO! –Kamus tentava de todas as maneiras escapar daquele abraço, mas era impossível. Milo pegou-o pelo pescoço e apertava a sua cabeça no peito dele com os braços, era muito forte. –E...EU...TO MORRENDO AQUI!

Milo, percebendo que Kamus estava ficando roxo, amarelo, verde, cinza-escuro, levemente laranja, solta o pobre.

-Inhai inhai inhai... –Fica balançando suas mãos, na tentativa errônea de abanar vento em Kamus. –Discuuuulpa, mooor... disculpa... eu num queriaaa!

-Eu..eu sei... –Kamus dá umas "funfadas" com a mão naquele cabelão de Milo, demonstrando a ele que estava tudo bem. Os cavaleiros se acabavam de rir. Mu já caíra de bunda no chão de tanto rir e fora ajudado por Aioria, que estava sentado ao seu lado. Saga ficava rindo, com a mão na barriga, que estava doendo.

-AI GENTE GENTE! O MU VAI MORRÉÉÉÉ! OLHA SÓ! JUNTA AQUI! ACODE! –Aioria abanava o pobre cavaleiro de Áries, que estava mais vermelho do que a piruca de Apollo.

Os cavaleiros olharam e realmente se preocuparam. Mu estava muito, mas muito vermelho, talvez pela sua pele bem clara e os ataques de risos, mas não parecia ser normal.

-Cá...cá...calma... eu...to to...toto...

-TOTO? QUER IR NO BANHEIRO?

Mu cai de quatro agora, tendo quase um trosso de tanto rir. Aquilo havia sido não só cômico, mas como idiota. Aioria, todo preocupado, observava Mu. Os outros voltaram a gargalhar. Todos ao redor daquela mesa percebiam a cena, e como os cavaleiros falavam mais alto do que uma gralha aprontando escândalo, entenderam o que acontecia ali e também riam, mas sem se intrometerem.

Depois de alguns minutos, Mu começou a se acalmar.

-Seu...seu...seu idiota.. huahuauha! –Coloca a mão no ombro de Aioria. –Eu to bem... é que...às vezes eu dou esses ataques de riso... liga não.. huahuauha!

-Inha... tendi... mas é que você ficou tão vermelho.. aí eu fiquei meio preocupado. –Ele dizia aquilo meio envergonhado, sem nem saber o que estava dizendo. Mu observa ele, sem rir mais. Ficava observando Aioria envergonhado, coradinho nas maçãs e olhando para o lado.

-Hum... –Sorri e levanta, ajudando-o a se levantar. –Brigado por se preocupar comigo...

-De nada. –Aioria o olhou nos olhos, e corou mais ainda. Sentou-se e tentou voltar ao normal.

Os cavaleiros percebem algo estranho ali, mas resolvem deixar quieto. Eles continuam a conversar entre eles, até que Seiya questiona.

-Nossa... o Ikki e o Shaka devem estar no bem bom mesmo! Huhauhau! Não chegaram até agora... aqueles dois necessitados!

-AAAAH, mas você não pode dizer nada também Seiya!

-Por quê?-Seiya mexeu os cabelos, tentando disfarçar.

-Bem...o meu quarto é do lado do de vocês...e... bom... eu não vou falar que não ouvi nada! -Disse Mu, meio envergonhado e pondo a mão na boca, não acreditando que aquela frase saíra de sua boca. Mu era o típico "santinho do pau-oco", sendo que de oco o pau não tinha nada... Bem... é... que seja.

Todos riram da cara que Mu fazia... estava envergonhado e era muito engraçado a maneira que ele falava de sexo.

Continua...

Master of Yaois: Oi pessoal! Primeiramente, meu nome é Tiago e esse foi o meu primeiro fic, dedicado às pessoas que me deram o exemplo (OLHA SÓ! AS PERVERTIDAS QUE ME PERVERTERAAAAM! XDD Brincadeira XD Aquelas quem eu devo muitos momentos felizes em ler as suas fics), com suas fics, para que eu pudesse começar a escrever também.

Sibila, principalmente, que me deu várias dicas e que fez a fic mais tocante que eu já vi, chamada "Meu Bem Querer", além dela ser uma super amiga. A Jade que também me ajudou, dando algumas dicas e também é minha amiga. A Perola, pois ela sempre escreveu fics ótimas, que sempre respondeu meus e-mails e que também, lendo as suas fics, me deu o exemplo de como escrever uma fic. A Mizuki que é a webmister do Saint Seiya Dreams, um dos maiores sites de yaoi do Brasil, e que faz fics muito boas também. Fora ela ter tido muita paciência comigo, pois eu pedia sempre pra ela ficar recolocando as minhas fics, sempre achava um errinho e queria corrigi-lo, aí depois eu achava outro... XD... ela tem uma paciência enorme! Muito obrigado Mizuki! A todas, grandes beijos carinhosos! Meus, para todas vocês! (Essa fic foi corrigida milhares e milhares de vezes! Eu acrescentei fatos, tirei, mudei personalidades XD Mas nada que mudasse o contexto e o que eu gostaria de passar à vocês com esta fic... espero que tenham gostado dela e, logo depois que dar uma boooa revisada na Jantar Surpresa 2, coloco ela on-line, blz? E... EU AMO OS MEUS ANJOS ---------- Tudo bem que eu não namorava ainda com eles quando comecei a escrever essa fic, há uns 3 anos atrás, mas eu amo eles muito e dedico essa fic à eles tb! Todas as minhas fics! E A MINHA MOMMY DU COLAXÃO ;; A MUKURO! A minha querida escritora que tem uma paciência enorme, carinho e amor o qual eu tento corresponder sempre, com todo o meu coração... Minha mamãe quelida E tb à minha mamãããe - Meu papaaaai - E TODOS AQUELES QUE EU TANTO AMOOO! Desculpem por arrumar essa fic tão tarde... mais é que tive MUITOS, mas MUITO imprevistos... e não consegui terminar... mais já estou na Jantar Surpresa 4, e dessa não passa! Também comecei a escrever a Um Olhar Volta a Brilhar, a última fic que fiz... e to gostando bastante dela! Também vou terminar de escrever a Uma Noite de Verão! Espero que gostem de ambas! Obrigado muito pelo carinho de lerem minhas fics! Vlw! Flw ) (Somoyo-sama-sensei... quando eu comecei a escrever essa fic não te conhecia ainda, portanto não ligue se seu nome não está aí! Você sabe que as suas fics e o Fórum Ecchi-Lemon são importatíssimos para im e você é uma das minhas escritoras favoritas e minha migonagona! Eu lembro que... na época que eu terminei o primeiro capítulo da Jantar Surpresa, eu não vi as suas fics... mas à partir do segundo e do terceiro... eu me lembro que já havia lido e gostado tanto de alguns casais que você criou... que alterei a minha fic e adicionei eles aqui... Portanto, pode dar uma zoiada na Nota do segundo capítulo que o seu nominho está lá firme, forte, e cintilante! XDDDD Como dizem... os cavaleiros viram pó-cósmico que é quase purpurina XDDD Ainda bem que eles não são afeminados O.O""" Ia ser tão estraaaaaaaanho XDDDDDDDDDDDD Bjus linda! -) 


End file.
